Toukiden: The Age of Demons
Toukiden (討鬼伝) is Koei's collaboration title with Sony Computer Entertainment Japan (SCEJ). It is the newest Omega Force IP to be conceptualized in years. Hisashi Koinuma and SCEJ's president, Hiroshi Kawano, are the general producers of this product, and the game's setting was conceptualized between them. Toukiden's main themes are "Japanese", "history" and "demon slaying" in an original fantasy world. The producer is Kenichi Ogasawara. The character designer and main illustrator for the game is Hidari. Kawano was the one who pushed for the game to be on the PS Vita. He specifically wanted a new IP from Koei on the console. Both developers are excited about the cross platform connections for the game, as it requires the SCEJ staff's input for its development. According to Koinuma, the look and feel of the game currently shares no parallels with the Warriors franchises. He thinks Warriors fans will be surprised with this title. Ogasawara wishes to use his experience working with Nobunaga no Yabou Online and Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce to visualize a world and system which best fits the game's motifs. He has stated that Toukiden will be "an outstanding IP which demonstrates company's true potential". He is truly grateful for the positive reactions and enthusiasm he has seen online. Players who pre-order the PS Vita Onigara set can obtain a special decorative case and a downloadable serial for the soul, Issun Boushi. The double pre-order Mitama set includes downloadable codes for Momotaro and Yae Niijima's souls. Plot The setting is an unknown land which has been protected since ancient times by "mononofu" (a pun of "mononobu" or "warriors"). These warriors have banded together to purge demons and other forces of darkness for one thousand years, thus earning their title as "demon hunters". Eight years before the main story, time and the heavens distorted and the underworld emerged into the land of man. A great demon rose from its gap and plunged the land into an age of calamity. The mononofu fought tooth and nail against the demon and its army for seven grueling days; they barely succeeded in their mission to save humanity. The great conflict was later called the "Oomagadoki", and the mononofu whom fought in it were appointed to help restore the land's political realm. The protagonist is a part of the new wave of mononofu who rise to deal with the land's never-ending demonic forces. Gameplay *Players are required to create their own mononofu to progress with the game's story. Similar to Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, the protagonist is their silent, customizable avatar for the setting. Protagonists accept various missions offered at their home base to progress with the main plot. **Gender, face, hair, voice, weapons, clothes, and colors can be altered. Over 100 different customizations are in the vanilla game. *The main story is a single player experience. The multiplayer modes are collaborative missions which anyone of any expertise can join. Players can instantly switch between either modes from the base menu. *Four man teams can be created for wireless co-op. Players can also join with NPC allies for their parties in the main story mode. *When fighting against demons and other beasts, it's encouraged to first target their weak points –such as an arm or a leg. Once these weak points are dismantled, characters can purify them to ruin their target. In select cases, monsters will become stronger if this occurs to a specific body part. **Demons normally have high defenses against the players' attacks. Once weakened (magatsuhi), their life points can be attacked directly for a limited time for massive damage. Demons change their physical appearance when they have entered this state. **If players destroy a demon's body parts but neglects to purify them, it's possible for the demon to regenerate them during the course of the battle. **Character attributes can only be increased by customizing broken body parts onto an avatar's equipment. ** + offers a strong killing blow to dismantle body parts. ** or tapping the screen (PSV) shows a demon's weak spots by highlighting areas of their body a select color. *Souls (mitama) can change the protagonist's current fighting style with varying properties. These Souls are named after various Japanese historical figures from Ancient Japan to the Bakumatsu; in the game's canon, they are the souls of heroes who were captured by demons. **Skills (tamafuri) can be learned from Souls to alter a character's actions, a few of which includes an ability to easily locate hidden treasure, a super killing technique, and an option to store earned body parts. These skills can be used by tapping the R trigger with , , , or . **If demons are severely damaged by players, they might obtain rare souls from the demon's body (tamahami). **Four example Souls include Nōhime (Hidden), Sei Shōnagon (Recovery), Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Offensive), and Toshizō Hijikata (Defense). *Weapons have their own attributes for their attacks; some weapons can have more than one affiliated with them. Swords and sickles are slashing, gauntlets can smash, and bows inflict stabbing damage. Each weapon changes the protagonist's fighting style, and each demon has their respective strengths and weakness to these attack properties. *Players can play and swap information between the two hand-held consoles. *Downloadable content includes quests, armor sets, and weapons. Collaborations have been mentioned as well. Characters *Ouka *Nagi *Fugaku *Hatsuho Related Media A trial version of the game is tentatively scheduled to be available in April; it will include the four man co-op option. Interested beta testers can sign up for a closed trial which will take place on March 30th. Accepted participants receive a T-shirt and poster in return for their time and input. A special prologue comic created by Ayano Urasuke will be appearing in the April issue of Samurai Ace and Reader Store. External Links *Official site, Official Twitter *Official PlayStation product page *Jump Festa 2013 trailer *PS Vita commercial with actor Jay Kabira, PS Vita commercial for co-op playing __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games